Zerochan
by Lampnia
Summary: Lo que pasa en una reunión mundial, mientras Elizabetha está al mando de un notebook mientras éste está siendo proyectado. ¿Que consecuencias le traerá esto a un ya traumado Lovino? -Secuela de "Facebook" Spamano Aunque es leve. Disfrunten


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Hiramuya, Tampoco me pertenece Facebook y Zerochan (¿?)

**Aclaraciones:** Este Oneshoot es cómo una secuela de mi otra fic "Facebook.," Si no la has leeido, te recomiendo no leer esta :3

Sin más, los dejo con la lectura~ :D

* * *

><p>.—Y por eso yo digo que debemos eliminar Facebook.—Explicó Lovino mientras apuntaba a la pizarra, donde se proyectaban unas imaganes desde su notebook.<p>

.—Pero Facebook es una de las redes sociales más importantes del planeta. Podríamos perder fans si lo hacemos.—Dijo un Ludwig pensativo.

.—Me importa una pera eso. ¡¿Acaso no ven lo que están haciendo con nosotros?.—Apuntó a la pizarra donde Hungría con el notebook del italiano ponía la pagina el algunos muros. En este caso, puso un Arthur que decía "Tiene una relación con Alfred F. Jones".

.—HAHAHAHAHA. Look Iggy! You're my boyfriend.—Dijo un sonriente un Estados Unidos sin darse cuenta de la situación.

.—I-idiot. Apoyo a Lovino. O al menos debemos eliminar esas cuentas y que cada país dé el aviso de eso, que esas cuentas así no serán permitidas.—Apoyó el inglés.

.—Eh~ Yo quiero veer~ .—dijo un animado español mientras se buscaba a él mismo por Facebook. Encontró uno que tenía una relación con un Gilbert.—Mira Gilbo! Eres mi novio haha.—Dijo sonriente.

.—Pero el awesome Prusia debería estar con una persona más awesome, cómo yo.—Dijo para luego reírse.

.—Bruder,¿Qué haces acá?.—Preguntó el alemán a su hermano.

.—Vine a acompañar a Ita-chan~ .—Luego abrazó al italiano menor.

.-¡No toques a mi hermano hermano del patatero!.—Gritó un enfandado Romano.

Y así, empezaron a hablar todos. Algunos diciendo lo fabuloso que sería encontrar un gemelo para pintar sus casas rosas y pasear en pony. Otros decían que sería lindo poder hacer al mundo uno con él.

Mientras todos estaban distraídos, Elizabetha se puso a usar el notebook del italiano mayor, olvidándose de que estaban proyectando todo en la pizarra. Escribió "Zerochan . net" y se puso a pensar que cosas podía ver… Escribió "Spain" y se puso a ver las sexys fotos que había allí.

Luego de un rato, todos se pusieron en orden milagrosamente y se sentaron.

.—Por esto debemos prohibir Facebook, ¿me entienden?.—Dijo apuntando con un palito a la pizarra, sin verla. No se dio cuenta de que estaban en otra pagina, y sin querer apuntó una foto de él y Antonio haciendo cosas indebidas. Todo el mundo se sonrojó, menos Rusia.

.—¿Qué les pasa bastardos?.—Luego de un rato volteó a ver a la pizarra y vio aquella foto. Se sonrojó más que un tomate y luego volvió a mirar a todo el mundo.-¡¿Quién fue el stupido di merda que puso eso?.—Preguntó o gritó. Luego recordó que la encargada del notebook era Hungría. Ella se hundió en su asiento.

.—Me lleva la *****.—Dijo un enfadado Lovino mientras tomaba su notebook y lo tiraba al suelo rompiéndolo en mil pedacitos.

.—¡Lovi! Yo te había dado eso de regalo de cumpleaños~ .—El español se entristeció y miró los restos del aparato.—Era tan joven… Aún tenía mucho por delante.—Se le escaparon algunas lágrimas de los ojos.

.—No seas llorón. Es solo una cosa. Además, ¡¿No te molesta que hagan esas cosas de nosotros? S-sólo somos amigos...—Luego de eso, el menor se enrojeció y desvió la mirada.

.—Estaba pensando Lovi ~ y llegué a la conclusión de que… .—Se acercó un poco al menor, tomándolo del mentón.—Deberíamos ser más que amigos, ¿no?.—Dijo sonriente. El italiano se enrojeció más, desvió la mirada de los ojos del español.

.—Ya era tiempo que lo dijeras bastardo.—Luego de eso, el ibérico besó tiernamente los labios del otro, aprovechando que todo el mundo estaba distraído pensando en aquella página llamada Zerochan.

El mayor de los Italias se paró en frente de todos y gritó:

.-¡Abajo Facebook y Zerochan!.—Luego él y el español se fueron tomados de la mano y lo que pasó después, pregúntenselo a los vecinos ya que se escucharon varios ruidos extraños aquella noche.

Y así, avisaron que Facebook sería eliminado el 5 de noviembre, y Zerochan, aún es un secreto. Tengan cuidado~

Lo que pasó después con Lovino y Antonio, fue que comenzaron a usar Twitter con nombres falsos para que nadie los descubriera. Además, descubrieron la magia de rolear Spamano. Tuvieron 5 hijos por Twitter el mayor se llamaba Pancho, luego vino Antonella, después le siguió Benjamín, luego Francesca, luego Fernando y por último el lindo Camilo, ¿pueden imaginárselo?

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Okey, está deforme xDD sadlasñlsa Usen twitter e.e Y cuidado con Zerochan D:! Daah, haha, bien. Que bonito, ¿no? Antonio y Lovi tuvieron hijos por twitter, wii xDD sakdjlas espero que les haya gustado y sigan mi fic _"¡¿Por qué a mi!" :D!_

Si quieren conocer a los hijos de Toño y Lovi, y no quieren que cierren Facebook y Zerochan, dejen un review! :D


End file.
